'cause she doesn't know
by Dianzu
Summary: Kesalahan terbesar Connie adalah tidak memberitahu Sasha. [ficlet; connie/sasha/jean]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama sensei. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

**_Main pair: _**_Connie x Sasha x Jean_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**'cause she doesn't know**]

—_Kesalahan terbesar Connie adalah tidak memberitahu Sasha_—

.

Connie Springer hanya duduk termenung.

Di meja yang bundar, berwarna putih, terdapat banyak minuman. Mereka sedang berkumpul—bercanda ria satu sama lain. Eren tengah menceritakan sebuah lelucon, dan disahut oleh Reiner. Connie hanya memperhatikan—sedikit tertawa melihat wajah bodoh kawan-kawannya. Ada Bertholdt yang terlihat tak terima disamakan dengan tiang listrik, dan ada pula di sana Armin yang merajuk karena dikatakan mirip seorang gadis karena rambut bergaya bob-nya. Tidak hanya itu, di sana juga terlihat Historia yang terkekeh dengan begitu anggun. Semuanya tengah berkumpul.

Connie tetap bungkam. Hanya membalas dengan kekehan ringan. Tidak berniat berbicara atau membalas sindiran dari teman-teman. Hanya embusan kecil yang terasa keluar dari hidungnya. Ia nampak seperti patung; hanya raga saja yang berkumpul, jiwanya entah pergi ke mana. Melihat semua orang begitu gembira rasanya tak membuat Connie tersenyum. Entah, hatinya sedang bimbang—diliputi rasa kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Ia hanya merasa seperti pecundang.

"Connie, ada apa?"

Semua menoleh pada Connie ketika Mikasa bertanya. Mereka sadar sejak tadi—temannya yang botak itu tidak mengeluarkan kata sama sekali. Tidak seperti Connie pada biasanya—tidak, tidak, ia bukan Connie. Connie Springer adalah si botak yang selalu menceritakan lelucon, berisik, dan juga tak tahu malu. Armin sempat menyangka jika si botak yang pendiam itu adalah tuyul yang tengah menyamar.

Connie hanya tersenyum lesu, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kamu sakit?" Historia bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Connie tetap menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak."

Pramusaji kembali berdatangan untuk membawakan makanan utama. Nampak Eren begitu menantikan sapi panggang yang akan disajikan di depan mata. Namun itu tak mampu membuat Connie ceria kembali. Ketika lampu-lampu gedung mulai mengarah pada satu titik—di situlah semua mata tertuju (termasuk Connie).

Nampak seorang wanita berjalan dengan begitu cantik—mampu menarik seluruh atensi milik Connie. Matanya tak henti-henti menatap objek yang tengah dilihat. Indah, indah, indah—hanya itu yang mampu diungkapkan. Connie kehabisan kata-kata, seluruh jiwa dan raga nampaknya membeku—seperti merasakan percikan-percikan api di dalam hati. Dia terus melangkah ke depan—tersenyum manis yang begitu cantik. Bak berlian, Connie tak henti menatap.

"Sasha begitu cantik." ucap Annie. Diam-diam Connie membenarkan.

Memang betul, dia—si gadis yang selalu memakan kentang di dalam kelas sejak dulu, yang selalu berteriak keras macam monyet kerasukan setan ketika nilai matematikanya di bawah standar, dan si tukang makan. Dia aneh, absurd, tidak masuk di akal—tetapi Connie suka. Sangat suka. Itu daya tariknya seorang Sasha Braus.

Ia terus berjalan, didampingi sang ayah. Di atas altar, semua mata tertuju padanya. Di depan sana, Jean Kirschtein menunggu—berdiri dengan tegap sembari menunggu mempelai wanita datang. Ya, ya, ya, Sasha akan menikah dengan Jean—si wajah kuda, si playboy kelas kakap, si pria dengan kelebihan hormon. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menaklukkan hati Sasha. Mungkin bisa, siapa yang tahu? Jean punya berjuta-juta cara untuk merebut hati gadis.

Connie sempat ragu, namun tersorot di dalam mata Jean bahwa pria itu memang sangat mencintai Sasha—yang tidak pernah Connie lihat ketika Jean dengan kekasih-kekasihnya dulu. Jean pantas mendapatkan Sasha—ia berani berucap, memberitahu jika dirinya suka; sesuatu yang tidak bisa Connie katakan pada si gadis kentang.

Kedua tangan mereka kini bertaut mesra, Connie hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan. Ada rasa penyesalan di lubuk hati karena tidak punya nyali untuk mengungkapkan. Andai saja, andai saja ia berani berbicara tentang perasaannya pada Sasha—ah, andai saja. Hanya angan-angan kini yang akan hilang diterpa angin. Gadis itu kini sudah resmi menjadi istri laki-laki lain. Connie hanya bisa memandang kebahagiaan mereka.

Kesalahan terbesar Connie adalah tidak memberitahu Sasha—tentang cintanya.

Kini ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Bertepuk tangan dengan yang lain—dan mendoakan kebahagian sang pujangga.

.

"Lebih rapat!"

Fotografer memberi instruksi agar semua bergaya. Kini sesi foto dengan pengantin. Connie berdiri tak jauh dari Sasha—matanya tak lepas, gadis itu begitu bersinar dengan balutan gaun putih panjang. Di samping itu, Sasha pun membalas tatapan Connie—dan tersernyum. Connie ikut tersenyum, lalu matanya menatap ke arah kamera di depan.

"_Happy wedding, Sasha and Jean_!" semua berteriak keras, termasuk Connie.

Connie nampak bahagia dengan tersenyum lebar. _Karena ia ikut bahagia ketika Sasha tersenyum bahagia—dengan Jean Kirschtein_.

.

**the end**

Tangerang, 07 Juli 2019 - 07:26 AM


End file.
